


A Night Out

by Hibonu



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sober Ruben, cockblock, sebastian is a horny drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibonu/pseuds/Hibonu
Summary: Sebastian is drunk and demanding, while Ruben is sober and annoyed.





	A Night Out

Though they hadn't intended to spend the night at a hotel, Sebastian was bat shit drunk.

"Stand on your two feet, you look like a fool.." Ruben mumbles helping guide Sebastian into the doors of the elevator. Ruben watches as the elevator reaches their floor and hopes Sebastian doesn't say something until the doors open. But luck hadn't been his friend that day.

"Look at us! A couple of guys...!" Sebastian shouts. It makes Rubens ears ring. "You know w...what!" He points a finger onto Ruben's chest. Ruben glances up as other stare. "Hey there sexy lady..!" He remarks at a young lady, well under his own age.

"Be quiet Sebastian." Ruben frowns. "I apologize for his behavior miss.." though she doesn't seem quite bothered with a grin on her face, the elevator door opens and Ruben shoves Sebastian inside. He bumps against another man who stands in the corner of the elevator. 

"Keep to yourself Sebastian." Ruben grumbles tugging him toward himself. Ruben glances at the other man and crinkles his nose pulling Sebastian closer.

"Your friend drunk?" The man mumbles with a grin.

"Sadly." He replies. Ruben stays quiet, not caring for conversation. While Sebastian slouches over his shoulder, laughing at god knows what. "Would you stop?" Ruben mumbles quietly. Sebastian, drunk and confused leans into Rubens ear and nips at it. "Knock it off you drunk." He elbows the older man in the ribs. 

Ruben catches the stranger peeking and furrows his brows. "I apologize.. he's not usually like this... which is why he's not supposed to have liquor in the first place."

"No no, you're fine." The stranger assures. The elevator stops on the pairs floor and Ruben grabs Sebastian by the arm and pulls him out. "Good night."

"Same to you.." Ruben mumbles to the stranger. When the doors close the younger man exhales. "I swear to god Sebastian. I'm going to kill you next time you drink." The older man laughs in response, hand going around Ruben's chest. 

"Open door... the door... open.." Sebastian purrs. Ruben is already on it, scanning the card. When it unlocks he opens the door and lets Sebastian trudge in first, Ruben follows behind shutting the door. 

"Go take a shower," the younger man grunts. "I'm not sharing a bed while you smell like booze."

"Me?" Sebastian says in disbelief and points at himself 

"Yes you, now go shower or you'll be sleeping in the hallway."

"I don't want to shower alone." Sebastian leans against Ruben, lips mouthing at the younger mans neck. "Lets fuck."

"You horny old man go shower already." Ruben grunts annoyed. Sebastian gives up and drunkly walks towards the bathroom. Ruben thinks he's free for the meantime until Sebastian walks out again. "What now?"

"On, how? How to I turn on?" Sebastian mumbles. Ruben sighs before heading over. He glances at the shower nozzle then back at Sebastian. 

"Are you serious?" All the older man had to do was turn the nozzle up, then again he was drunk. "Here," Ruben turns the water on and by the time he turns around, Sebastian's shirt is off. Ruben grins at his uneven tan, and goes to make a remark but figures he's doesn't want an angry drunk. "Alright, I'll see you when you're done." 

"Shower with me," Sebastian grabs the younger mans arm. 

"You kidding me? That shower looks like it can only fit one pers-" Sebastian shuts him up with a kiss, and eventually slides a tongue inside. When the kiss ends Sebastian brings his mouth to Ruben's skin again, peppering kisses along his neck. He can feel the older mans clothes erection grinding against his leg. "Alright, that's enough go take a shower."

Sebastian doesn't listen again and goes onto his knees, and attempts to unbutton Rubens slacks. "You look like an idiot right now." 

"Ah shut u.. shut up." Sebastian mumbles. "Why the.. why you got three buttons? What sense does that make?" He crinkles his nose and abruptly tears the zipper and buttons apart. 

"Hey! Unlike you I care about how I dress." Ruben barks. He smacks a hand onto Sebastian's face and pushes it away. "Go shower, you stink." Sebastian sticks his tongue out, slathering the younger mans hand. Any other day Ruben would play along but he wasn't a fan of taking advantage of people. Especially knowing Sebastian would be pissed in the morning.

He pulls his hand away and presses a thumb against the older mans lips, to which he takes into his mouth. Ruben feels his cock twitch but ignores it. He glances down at Sebastian, who's still stunting a rock hard boner. 

Ruben kneels down to be at the same height as Sebastian and plants a kiss onto his forehead. Sebastian grunts angrily tugging the younger man by the collar and indulges in a wet kiss, to which Ruben approves... but not so much for the taste of booze. When they pull away from the kiss, Sebastian licks at his lips and goes in for another but is blocked with Rubens hand.

"Sorry love, I'm going to get something to eat. Shower and sober up then we can play around." He sneers standing up to leave. Sebastian sits there confused as well as angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling errors. I was half asleep finishing this fic and decided to cut off the original ending and replace it. Happy early New Years / New Years!
> 
> -J


End file.
